


Playing with the Devil

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Challenging Lucifer, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, based on a prompt, omega!reader, teasing the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader challenges Alpha!Lucifer while the boys are out of the bunker and he plays right into her desires.





	Playing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Found an omega-verse prompt by heroes-r-us (tumblr) the other day and it instantly made me think of Lucifer being all dom and alpha and sexy: “Don't threaten if you can't follow through. You are so much weaker than me. You love it though, don't you? Omega.”
> 
> Enjoy 😉

* * *

The bunker was mostly quiet since Dean and Sam had left for a quick salt and burn a couple states away, but there was the nearly constant noise of pouting archangel that was coming from the bunker’s library. Since being freed from Crowley’s enslavement, Lucifer had been staying at the bunker with you and team free will. You could tell that being locked up so close with the Winchesters was taking a toll on his sanity, and his unyielding attempts to get under Dean’s skin wasn’t helping the situation either.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, you grabbed your knife and darted down the hall to the library to see Lucifer standing over a broken vase with a childlike smile. He looked up and shrugged, “oops… it slipped.”

“Out of your hand and against the wall… ten feet away.” You quirked an eyebrow, the wheels in your head turning. “Ya know, you’re only making it harder on yourself. Acting like this, I mean.”

“I can fix it.” He pouted, snapping his fingers, and dramatically motioning to the now perfectly intact vase sitting on the floor. “And if I don’t keep myself entertained with breaking things and getting Dean riled up, how the hell am I supposed to keep myself busy?”

“Breaking things, throwing hissy fits, and trying to get the adults to lose their tempers… Very _alpha_ of you, Lucifer.” You crossed your arms and shook your head, turning towards the entryway of the library only to be stopped by Lucifer’s solid chest.

“What did you just say to me, _omega_?” He hissed, his eyes momentarily flashing red, and a barely audible growl left his lips when you didn’t back down.

Your voice was a low purr, as you concentrated on not breaking eye contact with him. “I only meant that maybe I was wrong to expect so much from the big, bad devil himself, after all you could’ve killed me the second I questioned you but you didn’t… I should take my chance to challenge you right now. It won’t solve much, but it would be fun having an omega in charge around here… Be the sweet little hunter girl that outdid the devil.” Lucifer grabbed you by both arms and forced you against the nearest wall, his eyes deep red as he pinned you between him and the wall with his entire body. Your knife fell as you fought helplessly against his hold and he leaned in close to your ear,

“Don’t threaten me if you can’t follow through. You are so much weaker than me, Y/N.” He smirked, nipping at the curve of your neck, right where a mark would go. “You love that though, don’t you? Omega.” He watched the subtle jerk that your head made to the side before you caught yourself, your biology wanting you to give yourself up to be claimed. “You want the big, bad devil to claim you? I just need to hear one little word.” He kissed your shoulder and you mewled at his cool touch.

“Yes, please Alpha.”

“That’s my good little omega. Come here, Love.” He kissed your neck, nestling his face against your breasts and kissing everything that wasn’t shrouded below the hem of your black v-neck. He lifted your legs to wrap around his waist and the world rushed around you as he transported you to his room, setting you down gently on his bed and pressing his lips to yours, “Last chance, little one.”

“No, I want you, Alpha... need my alpha.”

He hummed at the title, snapping his fingers to remove your clothes and his, “Love hearing my little omega whine for me... Now tell your alpha what you need.”

“I want you to fuck me, Alpha. I wanna be yours, completely yours.” You cupped your breasts, arching your back below him and he watched your display with amusement. 

“You are mine.” He growled, grabbing you again and flipping you onto your hands and knees, causing you to face plant into a submissive position when your arms weren’t prepared to catch you. He palmed at the curve of your ass, pressing a hand in the middle of your back to hold you in place. “Will you be a good girl for your alpha?”

“Yes, Just— please.” You cried, pushing your ass out more for him, as an offering. Without warning, Lucifer filled your soaked pussy and began an unforgiving pace, your mouth falling open in silent shock until a particularly hard thrust forced a cry from your lips. “Fuck! Alpha, more.”

“Damn, Y/N.” He was genuinely surprised that it wasn’t too much for you, and even more surprised that you were begging for more. He dug his fingers into your hips and forced himself deeper, his head falling back when you made the most desperate noise he’d ever heard. 

Still pounding into you relentlessly, he wrapped a hand in your hair and pulled you up so your back was flush with his chest, growling into your ear “Cum.” With one last, harsh thrust he had you cumming hard on his cock, never once slowing his pace. You panted and gasped in his arms, your body going limp as he pulled out of you, and your little whimper not escaping his notice. “Shh, good girl.” He praised, “I’m not done with you, I just didn’t wanna claim you like that.” He kissed your shoulder and the curve of your neck, still holding you up, wrapped in his arms.

Lucifer’s touch was gentle as he laid you on your back, his hands coursing your sides as his fingertips danced over the bruises that were starting to form. He settled himself between your legs, pressing his hard cock inside of your abused cunt more gently, rocking his hips slowly and methodically. You turned your head to the side more noticeably now, mewing a quiet “Alpha”, and he smiled. 

He filled you a little faster and his fingers wound into your hair to hold you in place as his lips molded perfectly to yours. Pulling back, his hand moved your head to the side to give him a clear view of your throat, and you felt the sharp pain of his teeth breaking skin as he forced himself deep enough to hit your cervix, forcing one last orgasm from you and filling you with his cum as he claimed and knotted you. Lucifer released your throat and looked down to see a sated and peaceful expression on your features. “My little omega.”

You smiled, letting your fingers trace over the fresh wound. “So, do you regret me yet?”

He moved you carefully so he was spooning you, letting your head rest on his arm. “I don’t think I’ll regret you for a good.... say, three hundred years.” He teased.

“Only three hundred until you’d be sick of me... guess it’s a good thing for you that I won’t live that long then.” You joked, part of you feeling a pang of sadness at the thought of being away from him. 

He snickered, nuzzling your claiming mark. “Y/N, didn’t you know that when an angel, or fallen angel in my case, takes a human mate that they become immortal just like we are? That’s why you don’t see a lot of angels going around and mating with humans, and why I kept asking if you were sure... But you are now stuck with the devil ‘til the end, babe.” Lucifer gave you a playful swat to your ass and you kissed his bicep.

“Getting fucked by you for all eternity... that actually doesn’t sound too bad.” You giggled, running your hands along his firm chest and kissing down his center. “Does this mean you’ll teach me how to do some of the more sinful stuff down the road, blow jobs and such?”

“I’ll teach you all of the sinful things, my perfect little Omega... Get some rest, Love.” He pulled out carefully, his knot receding enough for you to separate. Lucifer spooned you tightly and covered your body perfectly with his, effortlessly turning out the lights.

In the darkness of the room, your mind quickly wandered and you tapped his arm, “Alpha, are you awake still?”

“Yes, little love.”

“Did— did you claim me because you wanted to, or did you just claim me to show that you were dominant?”

“I realized what you wanted to accomplish once you said that part about having an omega in charge... I’ve been wanting to claim you since last time I was in the bunker.” He nuzzled your neck and cupped your face with his large hand. “You went into that early heat, and you smelled so damn good, I almost fought Castiel to get to you, but I didn’t want to scare you. I wanted you to come to me, and you did... took long enough though.”

“What was I supposed to do, hunt down wherever you had ventured off to and say, ‘Please Alpha, fuck me right here’.”

“It would’ve been nice.”

“Well, I’m yours to play with all you want now.”


End file.
